The handheld consumer electronics market is replete with various portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video games, and portable media players. Such portable electronic devices generally include a connector for connecting and mounting the devices to another electronic device, such as a docking station, a printer, sound system, a desktop computer, and the like. As new handheld devices are developed however, such devices may utilize differing types of connectors than used in other electronics devices, such that some devices may not readily connect to or be compatible with existing electronic devices. Thus, there is a continuing need for improved features and interconnection approaches that allows newer generation portable electronic devices to be used with older generation electronic devices.